I'm Just A Kid
by Little Miss Angsty
Summary: In between studies, social life, tennis and entrance exams for senior high school, the seniors of the tennis team have more than tennis to think about. This year is the year where they learn more about themselves and find more to life than tennis.
1. First Meeting

**Title: **First Meeting**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Hikari Suzumiya sighed as she walked through the gates of Seishun Gakuen, although her vision was slightly obscured by her long fringe it wasn't to the point where she would have to cut it. 'Man it's so loud,' she thought, glancing towards the tennis courts, and sure enough there was a mass of fangirls surrounding the area.

"Just another typical day, right Hikari," a voice said from behind her.

She turned to find her best friend, Ai Mitsuoka grinning goofily at her, green eyes sparkling.

"So what's with the extra fangirls?" Hikari asked, linking her arm with Ai's.

"Ranking tournament," she answered, pulling away to twist her long brown hair into a ponytail.

"Kyaaa! Tezuka-sama won!" a nearby group of fangirls squealed.

Hikari groaned, "Library?"

Ai smiled, "Anything to escape the rabid monkeys."

As soon as they were inside Hikari instantly dove for the English literature section while Ai headed for the romance section. Hikari scanned the bookshelves until she found what the book she was looking for, Peter Pan. She reached out to take it when another hand brushed against her own. Hikari looked up to find Kunimitsu Tezuka, captain of the boy's tennis team. She knew he was very popular among the female population of the school, but frankly she could care less about the brown-haired, hazel-eyed, bespectacled boy……who was admittedly good looking.

"Are you going to borrow that book?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, "I love Peter Pan."

He raised an eyebrow, "You've read it before."

Hikari glared at the bespectacled boy, "Just because I'm a girl it doesn't mean I'm one of your mindless, rabid fangirls!"

"I was merely surprised that you've read it before, it being an English novel," he said blankly, eyebrow still raised.

"Oh," Hikari mumbled, a blush steadily creeping onto her cheeks, "Sorry, I'm half-American and I grew up learning both Japanese and English."

"Ah," Tezuka muttered, "Well I suppose I'll go borrow another book."

"You do that," Hikari said quickly, walking to the check-out desk where Ai was waiting.

* * *

Kunimitsu Tezuka had just won his match against his best friend, Shuichiro Oishi, vice-captain of the tennis team. 'I wonder how he got his hair like that,' he wondered, looking at Oishi's black hair which was in an odd crew-cut two part fringe style, 'I shouldn't dwell on it too much.'

Oishi sighed, "Looks like you've beaten all your opponents. Are you going to go to the library now?"

Tezuka nodded, "I have a book that I want to borrow."

"Just be careful," Oishi warned, his green eyes looking at the mass of fangirls ready to pounce.

"I know," Tezuka said, walking away as quickly and discreetly as possible to avoid the squealing mob of girls.

He let out a sigh of relief when he reached the school library. The library was his second favorite place at school, the tennis courts being his first, of course. Tezuka ran a hand through hismessy brown hair, hoping to neaten it up a little bit, lately with the increase of fangirls he had found himself retreating to the library more often than usual. He headed towards the English literature section, surprised to see a girl there. She was maybe a couple of inches shorter than him, but quite tall for a girl and had long, blackish-blue hair that also covered the top half of her face. 'I don't think I've met this girl before,' he thought, 'well hopefully she won't start squealing if I walk over there to borrow a book.' He walked over quietly so he wouldn't draw her attention to himself. He was looking for Peter Pan, a novel that his former English teacher recommended. Just as he was about to take the book the girl reached out to take it as well. Seeing her closely he noted that she was very pale and quite skinny.

"Are you going to borrow that book?" he asked, hoping that she would say no.

"Yes," she answered, much to his disappointment, "I love Peter Pan."

"You've read it before," he stated, surprised.

He was even more surprised when she snapped, "Just because I'm a girl it doesn't mean I'm one of your mindless, rabid fangirls."

"I was merely surprised that you've read it before, it being an English novel," he said.

"Oh," she mumbled, a blush spreading on her face, "Sorry, I'm half-American and grew up learning both Japanese and English."

"Ah, I suppose I'll go borrow another book," Tezuka muttered, looking back to the bookshelf.

"You do that," he heard her say, looking up to see her walking to the check-out desk.

Tezuka looked at the other books, his mind drifted to the girl from earlier. 'Mindless, rabid fangirls, that's a rather fitting description actually,' he thought. He scanned the book shelves until his eyes fell onto a book titled Dracula. 'I haven't heard of this book before,' he thought', 'I wonder what it's about.' He took the book from the bookshelf and noticed how thick it was. 'This might take me a while, but I do need something to read,' he sighed mentally.

* * *

Ai smirked as Hikari came over to the check-out desk, "Mindless, rabid fangirls, that was a nice description."

"Was it that loud?" Hikari scowled.

"Yeah, so what was the deal with you two?" she asked.

"What deal?" Hikari asked.

"The argument you two had," Ai clarified.

"It wasn't that much of an argument," Hikari answered, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

Ai grinned, "Well still, I'd like a chance to see his hotness up-close."

"Ai!" she hissed, her blush growing brighter.

"So you agree too," Ai winked as the librarian stamped her book.

"You are unbelievable," Hikari sighed, passing her book to the librarian.

"Come on girl, if you don't think Tezuka-san is handsome then who do you think is handsome?" Ai asked.

Hikari thought about it for a while, then answered, "I'm not focusing on that aspect of my life right now."

"Okay then," Ai said, "School clubs are still rallying for new members; you want to go have a look around?"

"Okay," Hikari replied, following her brunette friend.

* * *

Tezuka started to slowly read through the book, there were some unfamiliar words that he would have to look up.

"I didn't think you were into gothic horror novels," a voice said from behind Tezuka. He turned to find Sadaharu Inui, a regular member of the tennis team and data-tennis player. 'He hasn't changed much,' Tezuka thought, 'He's still got those really thick glasses and same spiky black hair.' He stood up and then noted how tall Inui had gotten. "I was just interested in the title of the book and reading English novels is a good way to improve in English," Tezuka said, contradicting Inui's earlier statement.

"You won your match against Oishi didn't you," Inui mumbled, scribbling into his notebook.

"Yeah, how did your match against Kaidoh go?" Tezuka asked.

Inui sighed, closing his notebook, "Kaidoh's tennis had improved beyond the data that I had gathered."

Tezuka nodded; while they were on the playing tour he had seen the improvement from the second-year boy himself.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei offered me the position of assistant-coach," Inui pointed out.

"That's good," Tezuka said, "Just don't let your guard down, you'll have another chance at a spot when we get to the Nationals."

"You're so sure that we'll get there aren't you," Inui smiled.

The two stood in silence.

"It's been a while since we've had a match," Inui said.

"Hn," Tezuka grunted.

Inui turned to the stoic boy, "Do you ever focus on things unrelated to tennis and school work?"

Tezuka sighed, "If this is a chance to gather data you're being a bit too obvious."

Inui turned away, "Even so, you show little to no interest in females, and you rarely show any emotion at all, I am just curious as to why. I'll be going now."

Tezuka watched as the taller boy walked away, 'Focusing on something unrelated to tennis and schoolwork. What else is there to focus on?'

* * *

The school day was drawing to a close; Ai had joined the dance club while Hikari stayed with the walk-home-early club. Hikari wouldn't say it, but she was slightly envious of Ai as she was confident, pretty and a very good dancer. 'I wish I could be like her,' she thought as she walked home, 'All I can do is read and study. Well at least tomorrow is the start of actual classes, I hope that the roster doesn't separate me and Ai.'

* * *

A/N: I admit that I made up the school clubs rallying thing, but really, what kind of school lets fangirls go watch the tennis team have a ranking tournament instead of actual classes. Anyway I hope that my writing has improved, please read and review, constructive criticism is appreciated.


	2. Class Rosters

**Title: **Class Rosters**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

"Hikari! Hikari! Hikari! Hikari!" a voice called out in the darkness.

"Five more minutes," she groaned, burying herself deeper into the covers.

"Hikari! It's 6:45 already!" the same voice called.

Hikari's eyes snapped open and in front of her was Haruki, her little brother/personal alarm clock.

"Huh?" she grunted.

Haruki shook his head and pointed at Hikari's hello kitty wall clock.

Hikari looked up at the clock, "Oh, it is 6:45."

Haruki slapped his forehead, "You should really start getting up earlier Kari-Neesan."

"Why?" Hikari said, "It's not like I wear make up or do anything with my hair."

Haruki rolled his dark brown eyes, "You are so weird."

"And that's why you love me," Hikari smiled, "Now are you going to get off my bed?"

When she finished brushing her hair and changing into her uniform it was 7:00 and she was lucky that she had to be out of the house by 7:30, leaving her enough time to eat breakfast. As she climbed down the stairs she could instantly hear her Mother, Jennifer, tutting in disapproval. "That long fringe of yours is going to affect your eyesight one day," she said, coming forward to pin it back.

"Aw Mum it's just hair," she protested.

Her Mother sighed, "You have beautiful eyes, why hide them?"

Haruki and Hikari both had the same dark brown eyes, but that was where the similarities between the two ended. Haruki took after their Mother, having the same wavy, honey-blonde hair, thin lips and pointed noses. Hikari noticed an empty seat at the table.

Her Mother glanced towards it, "Your Father wasn't able to make his flight as it was overbooked."

"Oh," Hikari mumbled, her Father was an engineer who worked abroad in America. She scrunched up her nose at the scent of fried eggs, personally she didn't like western style breakfasts, but they were tolerable.

* * *

Tezuka paused to catch his breath after his morning jog. He looked down at his watch, it was 6:00, he had plenty of time to get ready and eat breakfast. "Tadaima," he called out as he removed his shoes and entered his house.

"Oh, you're back," his Mother, Ayane, smiled, "Now come into the kitchen, your breakfast's ready."

He walked in to find his Father and Grandparents already seated.

"Itadakimasu," the family chorused before eating.

As soon as he was ready he got out of the house and started walking to the bus stop.

* * *

Hikari pulled the brightly colored barrettes from her hair, allowing it to fall over her eyes. She was lucky the school was within walking distance so she wouldn't have to pay a bus fee. She looked up to find Ai waiting for her by the gate.

"Hikari! Guess what?" the brunette squealed.

"What?" she asked.

"We're in the same class, 3-1!" Ai answered excitedly.

Hikari smiled, "That's good."

Ai held Hikari's hand in her own, "Well let's go."

* * *

Tezuka looked through the seats on the bus, looking for Oishi. As soon as he found the green-eyed boy he made a beeline for the empty seat beside him.

"Morning Tezuka," Oishi greeted him.

"Morning," he replied, taking his seat.

"So how do you think the class roster will be set up?" Oishi asked.

"I don't know," Tezuka answered.

Oishi smiled awkwardly, "Yeah, well I just hope that we can stick together this year, since it's going to be our last."

"Ah," he muttered, thinking back to his conversation with Inui.

"And this year there's the Prom, I'm not sure who I'll ask," Oishi said, "Are you thinking of taking anyone?"

"Not really," he answered.

"Oh," Oishi mumbled, "Well, I was kind of thinking about asking Ai Mitsuoka."

"Who's she?" Tezuka asked.

Oishi rolled his eyes, "You really don't' see anything beyond tennis do you."

Tezuka looked down at his feet, "Yeah, well, it's my main focus now."

Oishi sighed, "Well yeah, but don't you ever think about girls?"

Tezuka shook his head, "Not really."

Oishi chuckled, "What are we going to do with you?"

When the bus slowed to a stop Tezuka and Oishi got up to leave. They walked side by side to the class rosters.

"OISHIIIIIII!!!" a voice yelled.

The two boys turned to see Eiji Kikumaru, a bubbly redhead who was also Oishi's doubles partner. Eiji threw his arms around Oishi. "We got separated! Nya!" he wailed.

"Saa, it's not that bad," a smiling, honey-brown haired boy said, this was Shuusuke Fuji, the resident tensai of the tennis team.

"Fujiko!" Eiji called, using his nickname for the smiling tensai, "I'm glad I'm not alone."

Oishi laughed then checked the rosters, "Oh, it seems we're in the same class."

"Hn," Tezuka grunted, rubbing his forehead to stem an on-coming headache from the din of classmates all around him.

"Ah, and Mitsuoka-san is in our class too," Oishi pointed out.

The warning bell rang. "We should get to class," Tezuka said.

"Okay," Oishi smiled.

* * *

Ai and Hikari quickly walked to class. Ai sighed, "I'm wondering who to ask to the Prom this year."

Hikari choked on her own spit. "Prom?!" she sputtered.

Ai sighed again, "Yes, Prom, to celebrate our final year of Middle School."

"That's not until the second-last term of school," Hikari pointed out.

Ai rolled her eyes, "Yes I know, I'm wondering if I should ask Oishi-kun."

Hikari snorted, "Good luck."

'I know he has a lot of fangirls,' Ai thought to herself, 'But ever since our first year I've kind of had a crush on him, not for his position on the tennis team or for his looks, but for how kind and sweet he is.'

"AI! LOOK OUT!" Hikari called out.

She stopped then realized that she was about to walk into the door.

"Are you alright?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah," Ai smiled, "Silly me, going into space like that."

"You should be more careful," Hikari said.

Ai giggle, "Sure, and next you'll be telling me not to let my guard down, right."

Hikari blushed, "Come on; let's just get to class already."

Ai sighed mentally, 'This girl really needs to get out more.'

* * *

A/N: Yes, this is my second chapter.


	3. Seating Arrangements

**Title: **Seating Arrangements**  
}Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

As the two arrived to class it was filled with people already. "Oh there's Oishi-san," Ai gasped, "I didn't know he was in our class."

"Didn't you read the whole class roster?" Hikari asked.

Ai rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, "Well I was mainly looking out for your name to check the other names."

"That's okay," Hikari smiled, "So which one is he?"

Ai slapped her forehead, "You don't know which one he is?"

Hikari stared at her friend, "Are you turning into one of "them"?"

""Them"?" Ai asked.

Hikari looked away, "Rabid monkey?"

"NO WAY!" Ai gasped, "I-I-I…"

Hikari giggled, "I was just joking."

Ai slapped her forehead again, "You shouldn't do that."

* * *

Oishi blushed when Ai Mitsuoka walked into the classroom. Tezuka raised an eyebrow at this. "Why is your face turning red?" he asked.

"Ai's in our class," Oishi hissed, "And my face is not turning red!"

"But it is," Tezuka said blankly.

"Really?" Oishi sighed, "I can't help it."

"Why not?" Tezuka asked.

Oishi sighed again, "Not everyone is in control of their facial expressions as you are Tezuka."

"So which one is she?" Tezuka asked.

Oishi slapped his forehead, "You don't get out much do you."

"What's that got to do with anything?" he asked.

Oishi turned to his bespectacled friend, "You lay so much focus on tennis and school work that you end up lacking a social life."

"I've never felt the need for a social life," Tezuka pointed out.

Oishi raised an eyebrow, "Are you really content living life the way you are? Because I admit I worry sometimes."

"Why would you worry?" Tezuka wondered.

Oishi sighed, "Because by lacking a social life you don't get close to anyone at all. I think that while you do have friends they aren't very close to you the way I am, and I just worry that as time goes by you'll be alone."

Tezuka stared silently at his friend for a while before answering, "It's understandable that you feel that way. But I'm sure I can manage."

"Really?" Oishi said, looking skeptical, "Do you really know what it's like to be alone Tezuka? Because I don't think you understand that."

"We should go sit," Tezuka said, "Ryuuzaki-sensei will be arriving soon."

* * *

Sure enough, within a few moments the pink tracksuit clad woman arrived with her brown, though slightly graying, hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Good Morning," she called.

"Good Morning Ryuuzaki-sensei," the class chorused.

Ryuuzaki-sensei smiled, "Okay everyone, this is your final year of Middle School so I'm going to shake things up a little."

This resulted in a few groans from some disgruntled class members.

"Now now, settle down," Ryuuzaki-sensei said, "Now Suzumiya-chan, I see you sitting next to Mitsuoka-chan, why?"

The pale girl sighed, "Because she's my friend."

"You know each other well," Ryuuzaki-sensei elaborated.

"I guess," she mumbled.

Ryuuzaki-sensei then turned to Oishi, "It's the same with you too, isn't it Oishi-kun. You're sitting next to Tezuka-kun because you know him."

"Sensei," Ai said, raising her hand, "Where are you going with all this?"

"I'm going to make a new seating chart and place you all with other students that you may not know so well," she answered.

"What?" Hikari yelled, unintentionally drawing attention to herself.

Ryuuzaki-sensei sighed, "You all have your cliques and rarely branch out. I think that it's time we all took a chance to see people differently, look past the stereotypes. Now all those sitting to the left move forward, those in the front row move to the back."

Sakura rubbed Hikari's shoulder reassuringly. "It won't be too bad," she said sympathetically as she moved to the back.

* * *

Tezuka moved forward to the now empty seat in front of him, and was surprised to see the odd girl from the library as his new seatmate. She looked up and groaned, "It's you again!"

"Did I offend you in some way?" he asked.

"You wouldn't get it," she muttered bitterly.

"So you're Suzumiya-san," he stated.

"Yeah, Hikari Suzumiya," she introduced herself, "There's no need for you to introduce yourself, Kunimitsu Tezuka."

"Hn," he grunted.

The two sat in an oasis of silence. Tezuka glanced at his new seatmate, trying to gauge her reaction to his presence, 'She's quiet, very quiet for a girl. Then again she did say she wasn't a mindless, rabid fangirl, why did she feel the need to be defensive about that anyway?' He turned back to the front of the classroom as Ryuuzaki-sensei started the math class, to be honest math was actually one of his least favorite subjects so he wasn't really looking forward to the lesson but he knew he had to listen in order to keep up his point-A grade in all his subjects. He looked down to the sheet that Ryuuzaki-sensei had handed out to the class. 'This is going to be a long class,' he thought, 'And Oishi won't be able to help explain some of these formulas to me.' He was surprised when he heard the scritch-scratch of pencil against paper beside him and turned to find Suzumiya scribbling in the answers to the questions. 'How can she fill those in so easily?' he wondered, watching as she worked steadily through the sheet.

* * *

Hikari looked down at the sheet that just got handed out. 'It's another ease-in sheet,' she thought, 'Nothing new, may as well start filling it in.' She started working through the geometry sheet with ease, remembering what she had learned in the advanced-placement night classes that she had taken last year, although she wouldn't be taking them this year, as she had opted for independent study, just to try something different. She could feel Tezuka's gaze on her so she turned to find him looking at her with a slightly amazed look on his face. 'What's he so amazed about?' she thought angrily, 'I do have a brain!"

"You're good at this," he said.

Hikari almost choked on her own spit again. "What was that?" she asked.

"You're good at this," Tezuka repeated.

Hikari could feel a slight blush across her cheeks, "Thanks." She looked to see his sheet still blank. "How come you haven't started your sheet yet?" she asked.

Tezuka looked away, Hikari could swear there was a slight tinge of pink on his face, and then again, she could barely see it so she wasn't so sure. "Math isn't one of my best subjects," he admitted.

Hikari had to stifle a giggle, who knew that THE Kunimitsu Tezuka actually had a flaw? "If you want I can help you," she offered.

"Really?" he asked with a slightly hopeful tone in his voice.

"Sure," she replied, "I'm no super genius, but I am actually kind of good at math. So I'll help you."

"Thank you," Tezuka said, feeling grateful.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it, the stupid document manager wouldn't let me double-space paragraphs, so I'm using the line-breaks, and as a sidenote they also indicat slight POV-changes.


	4. Lunchtime

**Title: **Lunchtime

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis.

A/N: I would like to take this time to mention that Youkai Kisaki is my beta-reader and yeah….enjoy.

* * *

Tezuka was surprised to say the least, Hikari Suzumiya was very helpful. She could explain the formulas on the geometry sheet very well. "You're good at explaining this, even better than Oishi," he said.

"Oh, thanks," she said, "I'm just thinking back to the night classes I took last year."

"You took night classes?" he asked, slightly surprised that a Middle School student like himself was already taking them.

"Yeah," she replied, "I just want to be ready for whatever the future has in store for me. I don't know what I want to do yet, but I'd like to keep my options open."

"Suzumiya-chan, Tezuka-kun," Ryuuzaki-sensei called out, "I know that I told you all to get to know your new seatmates, but I would prefer if you did so in your own time."

"Yes Sensei," they said simultaneously, turning back to their work.

* * *

As the day went by Hikari found that Kunimitsu Tezuka wasn't that bad as a seat mate, but if the death glares being sent in her general direction were any confirmation, there would be some trouble to come with it. "Now Ryuuzaki-sensei told me about this new seating chart of hers," Soma-sensei, their Social Studies teacher, said pushing up his thick glasses, "So to push things along I want each of you to write up a sheet about your seat mate."

'Okay, I swear those glares just increased in intensity,' Hikari thought, 'I'm doomed.'

As the bell then rang for break Tezuka gathered his books, stood up and turned to Hikari, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," she answered, "I'm just going to wait for Ai."

"Okay, see you after break," he said, before turning to leave.

* * *

She patiently waited for Ai to join her at the front of the class before leaving, she didn't want to leave alone, for fear of fangirls ambushing her, and she wouldn't put it past them.

"Man you are so lucky," Ai groaned as she arrived, "I got stuck with Mei Honda!"

"Who?" Hikari asked.

"Mei Honda, president of Tezuka's fanclub," Ai answered, "She wouldn't stop interrogating me about you, since you are his seating mate now."

The two girls walked out into the sunshine and found a shady spot beneath a tree. Hikari sighed, "What did Honda-san ask you anyway?"

"Your birthday, hobbies and interests and level of attraction to Tezuka-san, among other things," Ai said, "Of course I told her the attraction level was very miniscule."

"So true," Hikari said, "I'm sorry you had to put up with that though."

"It's okay," Sakura grinned, "Now let's eat."

Hikari opened her obento to find her usual lunch of three onigiri, each with a different filling packed by her Mother. Ai's obento, on the other hand, had a rather meager looking salad within it.

"Are you sure that's enough for your lunch?" Hikari asked, peering into the box.

"Yeah," Ai answered, "My Mother planned out a new diet and dance program for me this year."

Hikari then noticed how thin Ai was, 'She's lost a lot of weight over the holidays, but she was always skinny so I never noticed it. But I know she can take care of herself.'

"Well let's eat," Ai smiled, nibbling at a lettuce leaf.

* * *

Oishi and Tezuka joined the other members of the tennis team at the bleachers by the tennis courts. The regular team was composed of eight members, four of them being Tezuka, Oishi, Fuji and Eiji. The other four were Ryoma Echizen, a first year with gold-brown eyes and blackish-green hair, Takeshi Momoshiro, a second year with violet eyes and spiky black hair, Kaoru Kaidoh, also a second year with black hair and eyes and Takashi Kawamura, a fellow third year with brown eyes and hair. Also with them was Inui, who was now an assistant coach as he had lost his position in the ranking tournament.

"You're really lucky Suzumiya-san is your seat mate, I got stuck with Hanako Makie," Oishi sighed.

"Who's Hanako?" Tezuka asked.

"Fangirl," Oishi answered, "She wouldn't stop clinging to my arm."

"Ah," Tezuka mumbled.

"Suzumiya, as in Hikari Suzumiya?" Inui asked, writing this new fact into his notebook.

"Yes, why?" Tezuka asked.

"Hikari!!" Eiji gasped, "Do you mean that weird girl with the long fringe?"

"Eiji!" Oishi scolded the redhead, "You shouldn't say things like that about other people."

"Sorry," Eiji apologized, "But you have to admit last year when she slept though the majority of her classes and got top marks was a bit weird."

"That's because she was taking night classes last year," Tezuka explained.

"How did you know that?" Eiji asked.

"She told me this morning," Tezuka said blankly before opening his obento.

"Someone spread a rumor that she was a ghost once, because she was always falling asleep," Kaidoh mumbled.

"Who would believe such a stupid rumor?" Momoshiro jeered.

"I never said I believed it!" Kaidoh hissed.

Momoshiro rolled his eyes, "Then why did you mention it? Idiot Viper."

Ryoma sighed, "Why are my senpai-tachi talking about Suzumiya-senpai anyway?"

Everyone turned to Oishi and Tezuka who merely shrugged before eating.

* * *

Sakura took a long sip of water from her bottle then turned to Hikari, "So what's it like sitting next to the most popular guy at school?"

"Quiet," Hikari answered, "We talked a bit, but not for long."

"Yet it was enough to catch Ryuuzaki-sensei's attention," Sakura pointed out.

Hikari sighed, "Well don't tell his fanclub, but he needed some help with the math sheet, okay. Subject change please."

Sakura gasped, "You actually helped someone!!!!! You never helped me!!"

"Only because helping means actually listening to me explain something, not copying my answers, which is classified as cheating," Hikari said.

"Oh, well then, my other theory was that you were developing a crush," Ai said.

"Say what!" Hikari yelled, "WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM?!"

"Well you have to admit there's a certain aura of shy yet serious bishie around him," Ai sighed.

"You're free to him if you want," Hikari grinned.

"Thanks, but you're the one who has to get up-close and personal with him,' Ai said suggestively.

"Oh yeah, that assignment," Hikari groaned, "May as well get things over and done with."

Ai glanced to her watch, "You still have ten minutes to catch him, and he's probably at the bleachers by the tennis courts."

"See you in class," Hikari called as she headed to the courts.

As soon as she was close to the tennis courts she could feel her heart hammering, still, she was lucky she wasn't ambushed…yet. She stepped up to the bleachers to find Tezuka surrounded by the other members of the team. 'What am I going to say?" she wondered anxiously.

* * *

Tezuka ate quietly as the team continued with their separate conversations. "Buchou isn't that Suzumiya-senpai coming here," Ryoma pointed out.

He turned to find her walking over.

"Hey Tezuka-san, I was just coming to ask about the assignment that Soma-sensei gave the class," she said, blushing slightly at the curious glances from the team.

"Of course," he answered, "Are you free after school?"

Hikari nodded, but thought, 'Well as I don't participate in any club activities at all I'm always free after school.'

Tezuka thought about it for a while, "Well practice finishes at 5:00. Would you mind waiting?"

"No, and I live nearby, so would you mind walking to my place?" Hikari offered.

Tezuka shook his head.

"I'll be at the library then," Hikari answered, turning to walk away. Hikari quickly stepped down but her foot met nothing but air as she fell forward she screamed, bracing herself for the impact.

* * *

Tezuka saw Hikari miss the step and quickly grabbed her right left hand and wrapped his arm around her waist to prevent her from falling, pulling her closer to him in the process. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Hikari's face was flushed in a brilliants shade of red. "I-you-wha," she stuttered.

"Are you okay?" Tezuka repeated.

"I think so," she answered, "You can let go of me now."

"Okay," he said, "But don't let your guard down like that."

Hikari bowed her head, "Thank you." Then she walked down the steps, but this time a bit slower.

The bell then rang and Tezuka quickly headed back to class to avoid any questioning by his fellow team mates.

* * *

A/N: As a side-note to the whole sleeping in class thing, my Japanese Teacher told the class that Japanese Students who take Night Classes do sleep in class and are allowed to….to a certain extent. So yeah…


End file.
